User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Jet'ika! Thanks for your edit to the Kenshin Suzuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 09:08, October 9, 2011 What's up Jet? Hey Jet! How's it going? Great to have you here mate. Why not hop on chat? It's Ash here btw. If you wanna ask any questions, Zicoihno , Deus and/or I are good people to go to :D. Here are the rules, and have fun! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) There's no real limitation to the caster magic variants. Just make sure it makes sense and isn't OP is all.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. After all, X-MEN! Is awesome :P. Oh, and Demon Slayer is awesome. Btw, could you tell me what you think of this, so far.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You mind re-reading it? Cause I had to change it due to problems with the actual usage of this magic. Thanks :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that Science and Magic are very opposing and can't be used properly, especially considering that not many users can actually do science properly. By the way, I am allowing certain people to reserve it, but you can have one of them. Here is the list; *Earth (Planet)- Tree growth, plant manipulation etc. *Uranus - Manipulation and Creation of Extreme Cold, including Glaciers etc. (Much colder than Neptune) *Venus - Manipulation of light particles to it's most minute state. Including Light beams, sabers and partial transformation to light. and if you need any others, please ask :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course :D Go Right Ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! GO AANG! :P, mind if I make a Demon Slayer? Preferably the Light Element :D Thanks for the template btw :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. You're a great addition to have.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Btw. Do you have any idea what image I should have for a "light demon". Or should it be more angelic?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Even though I probably won't use an image. It's too much effort searching forever anyway.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Why not? It's in canonical limitations and all. But don't use rasengan is all I shall advise :P. Perhaps make it in conjuction with Living Magic in someway?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. Go with it! :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Heya Great to have you aboard, pal! :P Though I don't own the Phoenix Slayer magic, sorry. You'll have to ask Yaminogaijin. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That's incredibly interesting, though Zaraikou's character Erik Magnus is already the Thunder God Slayer- if he has no problem with it, go ahead. You could make your character the Bolt Cross Slayer if not (no-one wants to make a Cross Slayer TT~TT). [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 13:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The beauty of fanon-made Slayer styles than there can be more than one user of the same style- also, that user's not using the Bolt Cross Slayer anymore, they've decided to scrap it- also, I told another user this, but I would refrain from making too many Slayer styles- if I seem harsh, last week we purged the Slayer Magic page from stuff like "Were-Boar Slayer". But otherwise, go ahead, it's plausible. Maybe one more Slayer style after Demon Slayer and then no-more until another's shown in canon. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at your Demon Slayer, Jet- I'd have to say, you've done an excellent job. Also, do you mind checking this out and telling me what you think? Feel free to tell me if you want a particular style (the page is locked- y'know, n00bs be using my magic without my permission lately). Storms is essentually Thunder, if you must know. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, FT does manage to give you plenty of ideas as you read it. And thanks, I quite haven't worked out how I'm going to go about creating the spells as of yet. And those images are fine, Jet- if we've got images of characters from video games, then why not comicbook character images? Besides, there's no rule against it, anyway. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Jet, I think I asked this before, but do you want to create a Purger character? On an unrelated note, while I've prohibited most other users (sans a scarse few) from using my magic, you can use all of them if you want. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you mind if I create a Demon Slayer, Jet? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jet Nice to see you on FTF, didn;t think you were a fairy tailfan, but anyways as a fellow wikia user, I welcome you to the site. Anyways as for the Phoenix Slayer, you have to ask User:Yaminogaijin, since he was the one who came up with it. Anways hope you enjoy your time here and also i am thinking of creating a small team, not a guild but a group of freelance mages, if you are interesed or just don't want to join any particular guild then let me know.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey jet could I please make the darkness demon slayerWikedBlue 15:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks :P WikedBlue 15:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Butting in You're not butting in, thank you!! That helped alot--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) i found out that your the one who created demon slayer magic with your permission i would like to use or add a catagory to it 13:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Can i use and or add a demon slayer magic or 2?True-Clown-Prince 14:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping wind and light if that's okTrue-Clown-Prince Hell dmon slayer and wind demon slayerTrue-Clown-Prince 15:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission to create a demon slayer magic, Sir?Xramos224 20:51 December 1,2011 (UTC) Jet, please note that Xramos224 created a Demon Slayer Magic without your permission after he didn't recieve a reply. He created Blood Demon Slayer Magic, which I quickly deleted. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, pal. How were your finals, anyway? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic I get the feeling that my creation of the Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic was very close to what you had originally intended. If you would, please give it a read over and let me know just how much I got right regarding your conception, since I believe they are one and the same. The premise at least the one you explained to Ash is very similar, so like I said, give it a read and tell me what you think. Oh and Saito Hajime is lookin pretty good man, hope to see him updated in the near future. Later. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oniwabanshuu Creation Hey there Jet! Your articles are going superb at the moment, just needed to get that out there :P. Anyway, um, I am creating an organisation Oniwabanshuu, like you have on the Bleach Fanon, and due to both laziness and the fitting of the image of the old akatsuki, which you have also used for your Oniwabanshuu, I hope you won't mind if I use it would you? Also, you can gladly create a member if you so wish. Oh, and wanna RP anytime? And good luck with exams.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. You can make a member if you wanna. When I get it up that is :P. And I would like to RP with Saitō with my Ankoku Joukei. Wanna recreate the Uryū vs Ichigo? :P and no problems mate.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So jet, I was wondering if we could start the RP now, and the battle portion of it later eh? Perhaps they can start with a few monsters or something.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem. And btw, I'm not making that Light Demon Slayer anymore. Although, since you're having that whole revamp of the article, I MIGHT make one afterwards. If you allow me that is. Although it sure is popular, you sure you don't want to reduce the amount of people using it? And where is the RP situated?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I see. That is a very interesting concept. It does seem to be quite plausible, and that idea for the RP works perfectly :P. Nice work.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Darkness and Demon Clash! The RP is up, your go whenever you want to.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jet could i make a suggestion or just an idea for the demonslayer? The demonslayers are rasied and trained to slay demons by Archdemons which are natural demons that dont originate from human magic. They have been trained to help stop and combat against the 'Second Coming of Zeref' because the archdemons consider the demons that zeref summons 'abominations' and are not natural. Well contact me if you think its good or not, also check out my character Miruke Santobi. Also can i be the sky demon slayer? i asked this earlier but you haven't answered it. Thanks :) Mrboredyo 11:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Ur a busy little Jet, finding images and whatnot O.O (this is Aha)--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 13:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Egads!!! O.O--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 15:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Whenever you have time, it's your go on the RP :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jet, just to tell you, MrBoredyo is continuing to keep Sky Demon Slayer on his article despite your refusal. Just warnin' ya mate.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC)